


I Just Love You

by MomoMoon115



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil finds Richie working late in The Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude on a Friday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Love You

Virgil landed with a quiet thump on the grey sidewalk in front of the ‘Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude’. He swiftly checked his surroundings before heading inside the abandoned gas station.

“Richie?” He called closing up his flight disc and tucking it into his jacket. It was late Friday night and Virgil hadn't seen Richie since he finished his morning lectures. Virgil took a quick look around at the mess all over the floors and computer desks. He smiled. Static and Gear have come a long way since their high school days. They've been more invested in fighting crime. Especially Richie.

During senior year, Richie had begun spending more and more time at their lair in order to tweak and improve their gear. Over the years, Richie and his metahuman smarts added a ton of technology to their abandoned gas station. He added cameras at all possible entrances, large computers, small computers, huge mechanized safe holdings for their various bang baby weapons, and way more that Virgil couldn't even remember. It was the works and each day as Virgil came back to their lair, he became more and more impressed with Richie’s new additions and accomplishments. At that time, Richie would babble on and on about new inventions and additions he wanted to add that Virgil knew he would be backlogged for months at a time with new ideas.

Virgil walked farther inside finding Richie face planted on his desk, snoring softly. Virgil chuckled and quietly cleared out the papers under Richie’s head to prevent them from getting drooled on. Virgil glanced over a few of the papers and found they were all Bang Baby files. He leaned over Richie’s shoulder to try reading the text in front of Richie. He squinted to get a good look at the computer Richie was working at and smiled. Apparently, Richie had been spending the last few days setting up an extensive ‘Bang Baby Log’. Well, at least he knew where his partner kept disappearing to whenever he had time.

Richie stirred as Virgil straightened himself away from the desk. He put his backpack down on the metal desk behind  Richie and pulled out a book he was reading for class. He sat in a desk chair and quietly caught up on his reading while Richie slept peacefully.

About an two hour later, Richie stirred again and moved to sit up. He stretched his arms and popped his back and neck. He turned in his chair and almost screamed.

“V! What the heck?! You almost scared the crap out of me!” he yelled.

Virgil smirked behind his book and gave Richie a look. “Almost?” Virgil grinned.

Richie shook his head. “Whatever.” he grinned back.

He turned to his computer to save his work before exiting the program and shutting down the computer. The two sat in silence as Richie leaned back in his chair watching as Virgil quietly read the book for class that Richie had finished last week.  

Richie stood from his chair and walked over to Virgil. He gently closed Virgil's book, not before dog earring his page, and set it on the metal desk. He moved to sit on Virgil's lap facing Virgil as Virgil raised an eyebrow. Richie smirked as he just sat on his lap. Virgil smiled back as he slowly removed Richie’s glasses from his face leaving soft fluttering touches on Richie’s face.

Richie shivered as Virgil folded Richie’s glasses and set them on top of the book. Richie leaned in to set the foreheads together as they stared into each others eyes, Richie’s arms laying loosely on Virgil's shoulders. They stayed staring at each other intensely for a few moments before Virgil broke the stare first. His eyes wandered to Richie’s lips as his thumb lightly traced over them. He leaned in to softly kiss Richie on the lips. He set a few more quick pecks on his lips before Richie returned the gesture in a longer, chaste kiss. Richie tightened his hold on Virgil as Virgil set his hands on Richie’s hips lightly. They continued to kiss and hold each other, basking in their private moment away from the world and crime fighting.

Thinking about it, they hadn't been together long. It’s only been about a two years since they started at Dakota University. Crime fighting had left them with tender and emotional moments that they shared. During senior year of high school, they constantly danced around each other and their feelings for one another. It wasn't until their first day of university that  Richie had confessed to Virgil while they unpacked in their shared dorm room.

It was the happiest moment in Virgil’s life so far. Sure he knew about Richie’s feelings toward him and vice versa, but it felt good, really good to hear the confession straight from Richie’s mouth.  That Richie returned his feelings, and that he wasn't the only one aware of their attraction as they danced around each other’s feelings in high school.  

Of course, knowing each other for so long, their relationship dynamic didn't change all that much. They still were together practically 24/7. They hung out, fought crime, studied together and more just like they would normally do except there was more lingering touches from them both. It wasn't until a particular violent incident 2 months later in which Richie was almost seriously hurt that they shared their first kiss together due to how worried Virgil was for Richie.

Richie nipped at Virgil's jaw before adjusting himself to comfortably lay in Virgil’s lap and rest his head on Virgil’s shoulder.

“When did you get here?” Richie asked quietly.

“Mmm… about two hours ago.” Virgil smiled rubbing his cheek against Richie’s blonde hair and pulling him closer.

Richie looked at the clock on the wall blinking to 1:30 AM. “Two hours, Virg? Why didn't you just wake me up?”

“Figured you needed the sleep. I mean you've been pulling all nighters all this week to finish up that ‘Bang Baby Log’. Plus, you look so cute and peaceful when you’re asleep” Virgil shrugged.

“You saw that? It was supposed to be a surprise!” Richie said with a blush, sitting up and lightly slapping Virgil’s shoulder.

Virgil chuckled, nodding. “Come on, Richie, you should know by now that you can’t keep anything from me for long.”  

Richie sighed, leaning back to lay against Virgil again with a pout. He swirled his index finger in Virgil’s loose shirt, tracing invisible patterns. “How were your classes?”

“Mmm...fine. A bit lonely since you weren't there,” Virgil rubbed his knuckles lightly through Richie’s hair as he pulled Richie’s hand to his lips to set a kiss in the palm of Richie’s hand .”But, fine.”  

Richie smiled against Virgil’s arm. He buried his head in Virgil’s warm jacket. “I love you.”

Virgil looked at Richie, surprised. It wasn't the first time they confessed their love for each other. That happened after their first year together. They were chatting as they packed up their stuff to move back home for summer. Virgil lingered on a picture of his family when his mother was alive and it just slipped out naturally. Richie was confused for a second thinking that Virgil had been talking to his mother in the picture. But, when Virgil looked him straight in the eyes and said ‘I love you’ with such a serious tone, Richie didn't doubt who the words were meant for.  

“What brought that up?” Virgil asked.

They may have said ‘I love you’ before, but they were both comfortable in their relationship with each other to not need to hear it all the time. They had an unwritten agreement between them to only say it during special occasions, but Virgil wasn’t sure why or how this was special to Richie.

“Nothing. I just _love_ you.” Richie replied leaning up to kiss Virgil again.

“Love you too.” Virgil whispered against Richie’s lips.


End file.
